Yes, Deputy!
by Mrs.KayDeeEm
Summary: Rick comes home late after his shift. Michonne decides to dress up and take control. Richonne AU lemon shot.


It was late. It was the third night in a row Rick had to sneak into his own home to avoid waking his family. Luckily his wife had arranged for Carl and Judith to stay at Beth and Daryl's tonight.

Rick took his gun out of its holster and placed it in his lock box in the hall closet. He unbuckled his holster and laid it on the kitchen table. He placed his hat on top and slid out of his boots.

Rick climbed the stairs to the bedroom. He took a moment to watch his wife sleeping in the soft glow of the lamp she had left on for him. He loved to watch her sleep. He pulled off his uniform, laid the shirt and pants across the chaise, and headed into the bathroom. When he returned, his wife was gone. She must have headed downstairs for a drink of water. Rick lay on the bed and propped himself up on the headboard and waited for her to return.

Rick closed his eyes for a minute. _Did I fall asleep? _He heard a noise at the doorway and looked up. There his beautiful Michonne stood in the doorway, wearing most of his uniform. The bikini panties in lieu of pants were a nice touch. She peered at him under the wide brimmed hat pulled low. The shirt was unbuttoned, each side covering one of her breasts. She had her thumbs tucked into the holster, standing with a wide stance. _God she looked sexy._

"There's a new sheriff in town" she said in an authoritative voice.

The largest grin crept up on Rick's face.

"You do as I say", she ordered, as she approached the bed. She walked hard to hear the clop of the boots as she walked. "Nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yup." Rick continued to smile ear to ear.

You will respond "Yes, deputy. Do you understand?" She glared.

"Yes, deputy", Rick conceded, still smiling.

Michonne slipped out of Rick's boots and left them at the end of the bed. She walked to the side of the bed, climbed on, and straddled Rick. He placed his hands on her thighs.

"Were you given permission to touch me, Mr. Grimes?"

"No, sir. . . I mean deputy", Rick said mischievously.

"Do as you are told, or the next time there will be consequences", she stated calmly.

"Take off your shirt," directed Michonne. She helped him lift the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

She opened her shirt. "Do you like them?" She took the shirt off and threw it on the chaise.

Rick always loved looking at her breasts. "Yes, deputy!" He loved touching them even more. He reached out to caress her.

She glared. "Are we going to have a problem Mr. Grimes?" she said almost angrily. "Do only what you are told. Now grab the headboard."

Rick reached his arms out to the sides and gripped a headboard dowel on either side of him.

"Since you like these so much, I want you to lick and kiss them". Michonne's eyes were locked onto Rick's, as if she were urging him to maintain the eye contact. He didn't dare look away.

Rick loosened his grip on the headboard enough to lean forward, as Michonne also leaned forward. Rick placed light kisses around each nipple, first on the left, then on the right. He then licked each nipple with the tip of his tongue. As he quickly flicked his tongue, he could feel her nipples harden. Her nipples weren't the only thing getting hard. Michonne gave Rick a wry smile. Rick lightly nipped at each nipple with pursed lips. Michonne tried to maintain eye contact, but her head fell back. She moaned louder than she had expected. Rick hungrily sucked, licked and kissed her breasts. Michonne regained eye contact. Having him watch her turned her on. Her moans were even louder now. _God he loved to hear her moan!_

Michonne began gyrating against Rick's bulge first randomly, then rhythmically with a purpose. As the friction changed, he could tell how wet her panties had become.

"Don't even think about it, Grimes! Lie still," insisted Michonne. It was difficult for Rick not to move in tandem with her. Michonne went from moaning to panting. She rocked harder and faster. Panting turned into high pitched gasps. Then Michonne got eerily quiet, shuddered, and her rigid body became limp. She leaned down and licked Rick's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Michonne's mouth greedily kissed his. She sat up straight, slid back on Rick's thighs, and pulled off his boxers. She shifted back and forth to get rid of her own panties. Michonne grabbed Rick's cock. Her skillful hands began to make him even harder. She knelt over his cock, and began rubbing it against her slick folds. She first began teasingly, but she began getting more out of gliding him back and forth against her than she had anticipated.

Rick was in agony. He strained to push into Michonne's moist slit, but it was just out of reach. Through hurried breaths he managed to weakly call Michonne's name.

"I want to ride you. Do you want me to ride you?" Michonne asked in a low, husky voice.

"Yes . . . . deputy," Rick managed to grumble between huffs.

"Beg me, Grimes."

"Please, Michonne." Rick sounded desperate. _Please._ She was still wearing his holster. _It's going to be a while before I'll be able to put on my holster again without thinking of her._

Michonne gripped his cock and slid it into her. She and Rick released satisfied sighs. Michonne slowly rolled her hips. She watched Rick intently.

"Do you like to watch me riding you?" She squeezed herself around him.

A chesty moan is the only response Rick could muster, as his eyes rolled back.

Michonne quickened the pace. She started riding Rick with a purpose. She leaned back and placed her hands on Rick's knees. It didn't take long for her to feel that she needed more leverage. She arched her back and reached behind her and gripped the sheets between his legs. Watching Michonne excited Rick like never before. He had never seen so much passion and determination on Michonne's face. It's like she was only working to get herself off. _Was she?_ Michonne gyrated harder and harder. Rick couldn't stand it any longer and began to buck underneath her. Michonne tightened her thigh muscles to try to control Rick's thrusting and to hang on. Between Rick's grunts, light squeals escaped the back of Michonne's throat. Michonne's squeals began to link together to form longer and longer throaty cries until she threw her head back and released a deep, high-pitched cry. Michonne's entire body tightened. Rick could feel spasms radiate through her body. He felt her pulsating around his cock. This was more than he could handle. He couldn't play nice anymore. Rick grabbed Michonne's hips, shoving them back and forth at a frenetic pace until he erupted.

Rick beamed at Michonne. The grin on her lips erupted into a bright smile and she leaned back and laughed. Michonne laid her chest on Rick's to kiss him, taking his whole mouth in hers.

"You make that uniform look good, Deputy Grimes," Rick said quietly. "You make me want to get arrested."

Michonne nipped at Rick's neck. "I'd hate to have to use the cuffs on you."

A smile spread across Rick's face. "Sounds like fun."


End file.
